Reborn
by BloodRoseDemon
Summary: Well, this is a twist on the anime series Tsubasa Rev. Chronicle... The Characters in this story are my own, so i hope you like it!  I have no idea what the rating is... sorry!
1. Prologue

Hi, this is my first time writing a fanfict, so please do criticize my work

This is the prologue to a series that I hope to finish soon =)

**Dawn **

It was dark. The whole room around me was black. The only light came from me. I had a faint reddish glow around me. Further ahead, a faint green glow caught my attention which told me that I was not alone. I could see a figure that was emitting the light as it came closer and grew brighter.

"Dawn?" A male's voice said from the green light. He quickened his pace and now stood a few feet away from me. He was around my age and a few inches taller than me. He had blond hair that was a mix of mostly gold colored hair and a few brown hairs in the mix. His baby blue eyes were the one that caught my attention. They somehow seemed familiar, but I couldn't place where I've seen them before.

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?" Alert, I took two steps back to further the distance between the two of us.

"You don't remember me?" His voice was full of confusion, shock and a little bit of hurt. His baby blue eyes held mines. "It's Chris, remember?"

"I don't know you, but I can't knock off the feeling that I know you." I looked away. "I felt like I've seen you before somewhere." I tried to remember where I've seen him, but it was impossible.

Suddenly the floor began to shake. I heard the earth crack as if it were an earthquake. I tried to see what was going on, but it was too dark to see, and the light coming from the both of us was not enough.

"Dawn, grab hold of my hand!" Chris reached his hand out towards me. I began to reach for it, but the floor underneath me began to crumble and I fell into the darkness away from the Chris' light.

**Chris **

"No!" I tried to grab her hands before she fell, but by then she had already fell into the darkness. Her familiar red light disappeared. The floor underneath me began to crack and I fell into the fissure. A familiar evil laugh of triumph echoed in the dark as I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chris ** (Continued)

"No!" I landed on my bedroom floor, and the coldness of the floor woke me up and bought me to my senses.

"Everythin' alright in there?" My brother Jake knocked on the door. I probably woke him up with the fall.

"Yeah!" I called back as I untangled myself from my thin blanket. "What time is it now?" I threw my blanket onto my bed and opened the door on the side away from the windows which led to the bathroom.

"It's only six forty two." Jake replied and went downstairs. I went through my regular morning routine as usual. I walked into my room and changed into a black button down shirt and navy blue jeans.

"Hey Jake, where's my socks?" I hollered.

"Oh, ummm…" Jake became quiet for a while. There was a crash before I heard Jake's footsteps running up the stairs. "Here they are!" Jake opened the door and threw a fresh pair of socks at me, but they landed a foot away. We stared at it for a while before we finally laughed.

"Thanks. I never knew you had such bad aim." I picked up the socks and put them on.

"I'm still tired. It's not easy takin' care of a teenager like you." He chuckles and goes downstairs. I grabbed my book bag off of my chair and went to the kitchen. On the table, there was a cup of red juice for me as Jake drank his.

"Going to school, see you." I drowned the drink and ran to school.

**Dawn **

"All sophomores please report to the South Auditorium. Again, all sophomores, report to the South Auditorium. Thank you." The Assistant Head Master voice sounded in every classroom.

"I bet you it's another new kid." My friend Lisa sighs as she hauls her backpack onto her back and waits for me to put away the homework I was working on. "There are four new kids in total. There were two this past two days, and two a week ago." The both of us walked down the less crowded stairway which led to the backstage of the South Auditorium. There are a total of four auditoriums in my school; North, South, East, and West.

The North Auditorium is generally used for plays that the drama department puts on and freshmen meetings. The South Auditorium is used for concerts that the music department puts on. The S. Auditorium is also where the sophomores hold their class meetings. The East Auditorium is used only for the junior and senior class meetings. The West Auditorium is rarely used now because a girl died there and her spirit still lingers there.

Lisa and I made our way to the front of the auditorium where most of the sophomores were heading. As we sat down in the middle of the auditorium, a familiar figure appeared on stage with the Assistant Head Master. She tapped on the microphone as the sophomores began to settle down.

"Thank you for coming. As you all can guess, we have a new student today." Most of the people groaned and others murmured amongst themselves. "I hope all of you will welcome him to our school warmly." She smiles to the boy as he stands up and makes his way towards the microphone. That was when I realized who he is and I gasped.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chris **

She sat in the middle of the auditorium, right in front of me. Her red eyes widened as she recognized me. She gasped, but it was covered by the chatter of other students.

"Good morning, my name is Chris Demitri. Hope we can become familiar with each other soon." I smile at Dawn and returned the microphone to the Assistant Head Master. She went through a set of announcements which included a dance that was coming up, and other unimportant matters.

"Now please go to second period. Oh, and Dawn, I would like to see you now." The Assistant Head Master put the microphone back onto the stand. As the other students exited the room and left to class, I saw Dawn and her friend exchange a few words before her friend left and she walked onto the stage.

"Good morning Assistant Head Master." She smiles at Mrs. Sophie and doesn't look my way.

"As you know, this is Chris Demitri." She introduces me to Dawn. "Chris, this is Dawn Iris, and she will be your guide for today." She hands me my schedule. "You two both share the same classes. Dawn, I'm counting on you to not lose him in our school." She smiles and waves a good bye, leaving me and Dawn on the stage.

"We have history first on Wednesdays." She walks towards the back of the stage, opposite from where Mrs. Sophie exited. "Going through here will be less crowded and much faster than going out into the hallways." She led me through the backstage, though an empty hallway with classrooms that had their lights off, and then to the history room. She didn't talk on the way there, but I knew she was thinking about the dream she had last night.

The history teacher was an inch shorter than dawn, and about a few five inches shorter than me. She had brown hair that reminded me of coffee that had too much milk in it, and her eyes were grey. Dawn introduced us and went to her seat at the third row, next to the window.

**Dawn **

"Hey, I didn't ask you earlier, but do you know him, the new kid?" Lisa asks me as I reached my seat. Lisa sat in front of me which was a good thing, because I would not have been able to pass this class if she had sat next to me. "I head you gasp when you saw him." I silently yelled at myself. I thought that Lisa would not have been able to hear me over the noise that the other sophomores were making.

"No, I thought he was an old friend of mines that I had left behind when I moved." I sat down and looked out the window. It was a cloudy dark day and looked like it was about to rain any second. Then I overheard the teacher tell Chris that his seat was behind me.

As Chris made his way to his seat, the door opened just as Chris was about to sit. Eli, one of the new kids that had came two days ago, ran in with his hair looking like it had not been brushed, and his clothes were all wrinkled. "Sorry I'm so late, I had trouble getting to school today."

"Take a seat, class didn't start yet which is a good thing." Eli made his way over to his seat which was right next to me on my right. As he made his way over, he noticed Chris, and the two stared at each other. There was something in the air that told me that the two of them were not on good terms, so I turned my attention to the outside.

The teacher cleared her throat and I heard Chris and Eli sit down. She began to hand out a worksheet that we are supposed to read.

"Morning Dawn." Eli whispered to me. I smiled at him and his messy chocolate brown hair.

"Morning Eli, what happened to you this morning? You missed the sophomore meeting today." I took a sheet and passed it back to Chris without looking at him.

"Wow, that's a long story." Eli laughs. Behind me I heard Chris growl in hate. That surprised me, but I kept that to myself.

"Does everyone have a handout?" Mrs. Whitney asked the class. Everyone replies with a yes. "Good, now your job for the remaining of this period is to finish this handout. If you want, you can also work with the people next to you, but if I hear any sort of unrelated talk, I will make this silent work and you'll have to finish it for homework." When Mrs. Whitney returned to her desk, people began to talk.

"So we have time now to talk." Eli scanned the handout. "Ugh, this seems hard." He puts the paper back onto the table. I picked up the handout and read it over. Basically, it asked us to write down what we know of European imperialism. I remember my uncle teaching me all about this topic on a rainy day. My uncle handed me a mug of hot chocolate and sat down on an armchair.

"Ahh, on a day like this, it reminds me of the old days." I take a sip of hot chocolate as he talks about the old days he had spent in Europe, especially during the time of European imperialism.

"This is easy." I smiled to myself. "How is this hard?"

"I learned this in sixth grade. It was a while ago, and I forgot everything I learned about it." He leans back in his chair and laughs. Throughout the whole period, I lectured Eli on European imperialism, and soon the whole class got quiet as they listened and took notes on what I was saying. Just as I finished the lecture, the bell rang.

"No homework today and you all can thank Dawn." Mrs. Whitney smiled at me and returned to her work as everyone thanked me and went to their next class.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chris **

Dawn exchanged a few words to Lisa and Eli as I put my homework into my bag and walked over to her. She didn't look at me.

"We have Mythology Studies now." She walks out of the room with me following behind her.

"Mythology Studies? Do we need to take this class?" I asked her as she led me through a hallway full of students that were trying to get to their next class while trying not to knock over other students. I felt a lot of eyes studying me as I walked behind Dawn. Many girls whispered to each other about the "new kid who looks cute" and guys eyed me as if I was going to take away their girlfriends or their spot as captain on whatever sports team they were on.

"Yeah, our Head Master really likes mythology. So it has become part of the school curricular to study mythology, especially Greek mythology." There was an edge to her voice but I couldn't tell what it was.

"Hey Dawn!" A familiar voice called to Dawn over the mass of students. A chocolate brown haired boy ran over to her. Eli.

"Oh hey Eli!" Dawn's voice lightened up a bit around Eli.

"I have a question; can you tutor me in history?" He glances at me for a quick second; his black-grey eyes hid his emotions that he hid inside.

"Sure, I'll get back to you on when I'll be able to tutor you." She waves a bye and leads me to our classroom just as the late bell rang. I made my way over to the teacher's desk and found that the teacher wasn't in the classroom yet.

"Where's the teacher?" I asked the nearest guy since Dawn had already sat in her seat near the windows to the left of the classroom.

"Oh, Mr. Zeus is always a few minutes late. It's a habit of his to come in late for class." The guy had hair that was colored dirt brown, and eyes that were the color of smoked topaz. His eyes told me many things about himself. Human eyes are the easiest to read, that is unless they have learned how to block their emotions from showing.

A sudden chill in the air told me that something was wrong, and something bad was coming. My sharp hearing senses made out the sound of a hiss and the sound of a snake slithering. At the back of the classroom, there were a few girls who screamed in horror as they saw a giant python slithering closer to the school. A group of idiots ran over to the window to see what was wrong. As the python slithered towards the classroom, everyone ran towards the front of the classroom to hide from the snake.

The python made its way up the wall somehow and slithered into the back of the classroom. Everyone ran to the front of the classroom, everyone but Dawn.

**Dawn **

I thought of the dream that happened last night and how Chris was part of my dream. I think I know him from my childhood but forgot about him, and the more I think about it the more I realize that it is very unlikely that I forgot someone from my childhood. I wonder if he also had the same dream that I had last night.

"-wn. Dawn." Someone called to me and I snapped back to reality. The whole class was at the front of the classroom, all but me. Chris called my name, and so did a few other people who looked frightened and terrified.

"Dawn, hurry up and run up here." Chris called to me. I was confused, but then a slithering noise and a hiss made me turn around just as Chris told me not to. A giant snake began to slither into the classroom. I stood up and began to run to the front of the room, but the python's tail grabbed hold of my left leg and held on tight. I silently cursed at myself for the second time today as I realized that I forgot to bring my pocket dagger to school today.

"Dawn, duck down!" Chris ordered me from the front of the classroom. I dropped to my knees just as three long shadows flew past my head and hit the python's two eyes, and forehead. The python reeled in pain and flung me aside. The good thing was that I had practice with being thrown around. I put both foot firmly on the floor, then used my hands as a brake to slow myself down. I hit the table behind me, but it wasn't as painful as it would have been if I hadn't stopped myself.

The python lay where it was and didn't move. I ran to the front of the classroom just as Mr. Zeus came in alarmed and angered by the sight of the whole class huddled up in the front of the classroom. Mr. Zeus is his name because of his facial features that resembled the Greek god Zeus, so we as a class decided to nickname him Mr. Zeus.

"What is going on in here?" He bellows out. Then his expression changed as he looked around the classroom and saw Chris. "Chris?"

"Eros?" Chris looks at the teacher and his expressions changed from serious and worry to surprise. I was surprised that Chris knows Mr. Zeus' real name. Only I knew that his name is Eros.

"Chris, I haven't seen you for so long! How have you been? You've grown so much!" Eros smiles at Chris. I knew that he would have ruffled Chris' hair if he wasn't so far away.

"Mr. Zeus, there's a python over there." A boy named Paul points to the back of the room with a shaky finger. Eros turns to see the python laying there on the floor with three pencils stuck in its head.

"The skills that this kid has." I heard Eros mumble and shake his head with a smile.

"I-is it dead?" A blond haired girl whose name I didn't know asked Eros.

"I suppose it is." Eros said. "Is anyone hurt?"

"The python caught Dawn before you came in and she hit a few table." Chris looked at me with worried eyes.

"Daydreaming again lemme guess." Eros chuckles as I blush. "You okay though?"

"Yeah. I didn't get hurt." A shadow caught my eye as I took the dagger that Eros kept in his belt, and it blended in with his pants so it wasn't obvious. I flung the dagger at the recovering python. The dagger went through the python's forehead and hit the back bulletin board with a thud.

"Too much strength Dawn." Eros coughs and murmurs to me. The other students in the classroom were surprised by my dagger throwing skills and stared in both horror and amazement. "Not a word about what happened in class today or I promise you I will get both Dawn and Chris to make you disappear from this world." Eros threatened the class.

"Yes uncle." I bowed my head in respect.


End file.
